Seth Clearwater
Seth Clearwater is a shape shifter from La Push, Forks. He has imprinted upon Evelyn Hund. He is the main character of Unblinking Eyes ''and the sequel ''Unchained ''beside her. History Seth was born and grew up in La Push with his family. As a child, he has always been happy, optimistic and purely kind. His parents had always known that he had werewolf genes of the Black, Ateara and Uley family lines, and would someday become a shape-shifter to protect their tribe from vampires. Physical Appearance As a human, Seth is described as having a "tall, gangly build", with a youthful face and a "huge, happy grin" with brown eyes and around 6 feet tall. His skin is russet colored and his hair is black, worn short like the other boys in the pack. Bella notes that he reminds her of a younger Jacob. Wolf form As a wolf, Seth remains tall and gangly, and has sandy colored fur and oversized paws. In the movies, his build takes on the appearance of a Mexican wolf, smaller and rangier than those of the older shapeshifters. Personality and Traits Seth is immature, childish, but cheerful, optimistic and exceptionally kind, much like Angela Weber. He idolizes both Jacob and Edward. Edward comments that he has one of the purest, kindest, sincerest minds he'd ever heard. He can also be depicted as forceful and independent when he wants to do something important. Although he repels vampires' smell just like all the other shapeshifters, he doesn't mind it, and even praises Edward on his cooking abilities. He is also the first of his pack to truly like the Cullens', due to their diet on animal blood, which allows him to think of them as people rather than actual vampires. He also has an energetic and self-assured attitude, which is shown when he departs from Sam's pack to join Jacob. Whenever Jacob gives him an order, he would obey without question or hesitation. He sees his powers as a gift instead of a curse, and enjoys them more than most of his pack members. Wolf Abilities Seth is noted to have the best hearing among his pack mates. He demonstrates this skill in ''Breaking Dawn when he listens to decipher the number of wolves coming their way. Although physically smaller than most wolves in his pack, he can still take down a lone vampire by himself. For instance, when he fights Riley Biers in Eclipse without help. However, his pack members and sister still view him more as a kid who needs protection. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Seth and his sister Leah are the only pack members who have inherited shape-shifter genes from all three families. Relationships Evelyn Hund Evelyn is Seth's imprint. She is his best friend and girlfriend (from 2006 onwards). He loves her with all of his heart and would do anything for her. He didn't realise at first that he had imprinted on her- he thought the feelings were normal, even a bit forceful, when he saw her for the first time after he phased. He considers Evelyn the most beautiful creature to walk the earth. He frequently calls her 'Eve' and is the only one to do this. Logan Hund Like Jacob, Seth looks up to Logan greatly. Logan is Evelyn's older brother, and since he sees Evelyn a lot, he also sees Logan. He is supportive of him and is very grateful for him. Jacob Black Jacob Black is Seth's friend and idol figure; he follows his words with admiration. When Jacob breaks away from Sam's pack to protect Bella and the Cullens, Seth is the first to follow him. Though he continues to persuade him to go back to Sam, he remains determined to stay with him to help the Cullens and acts as his second-in-command until Leah takes over the role. Leah Clearwater Leah Clearwater is Seth's older sister. Though they are fairly close siblings, Seth finds her company annoying because she forces the whole pack to go through her pain over Sam's break-up, and accuses her for "ruining everything" when she joins Jacob's renegade pack for his safety (and to get away from her telepathic connection to Sam). Despite this, Leah is really very protective of her brother and joined Jacob's pack to watch over him. However, in 2008 Leah goes missing, and though the packs find her scent, she does not return home. This confuses and angers Seth. Edward Cullen Edward Cullen is Seth's vampire friend. Originally, there was no interaction between Edward and Seth. When the wolves and the Cullens agreed to join together to fight Victoria's army, Seth and Edward ended up fighting side-by-side against Victoria and Riley. After defeating them, there was clearly no hostility between Edward and Seth, despite the fact that wolves and vampires were natural born enemies. They find it easier to cope with one another because of their will to protect humans, unlike most vampires. By Breaking Dawn, Seth and Edward have become close friends. This friendship is part of the reason Seth joins Jacob's pack in his revolt against Sam's authority as Alpha when Sam decides to launch an unprovoked attack on the Cullens. Seth also stands with Edward and his family when the Volturi arrive to destroy them.